


Right now I can't

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: how would he rest
Series: whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Right now I can't

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no. 23  
> What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?  
>  **Exhaution** | Narcolepsy | Sleep Deprivation

Five never had any rest for the rest of his life 

He never knew how being rested feels like. He was in the apocalypse for 45 years of his life and then when he manages to escaped hell, he just entered another hell and when he managed to escape that, he just went into another hell

his life is a never-ending hell. he wonders when the hell this would stop. _maybe never_ , he thinks it would never stop

"please go to sleep Five" people has said, his siblings, Dolores, the handler has said but Five couldn't. he is driven by the anger that he feels nothing but it boiling in him

he just want to all to stop, he wants everything to stop but _he couldn't, he couldn't_ stop it. he could not stop as long until something is happening. hecouldn't rest but rest is overrated and was no rest for the wicked 

"please Five i swear to god sleep" people ask him all the time but he laughs and he causes mayhem and chaos. he couldn't rest and, if he couldn't rest then nobody can 

"Isn't it nice?" He ask people when he has way too little sleep" isn't it nice to feel how tired i am" he adds, grin sharp and crazy and he wants to laugh maniacally butt he doesn't know how to laug

h 

his whole life has been the never ending jobs that he had to do, people he had to kill just so that he could live and living means no resting, at least for him it doesn't 

  
He feels like if he was rested then the world could be a better place but he couldn't rest. his body doesn't let him rest so until then he'll have to suffer and isn't that amazing. Five wants to laugh because all is life has been is the suffering and the never-ending exhaustion and there's no cure for that sickness. that's just him.

**Author's Note:**

> its just vignette bc im sleepy when i wrote this and i never added anything else
> 
> title from Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
